nationfandomcom-20200223-history
That Doverove
Oceana | publisher = unknown | date = 1895 | editions = One (1st) | genre = | mediatype = unknown | pages = unknown | previous = unknown | next = }} That Doverove (English: the Confidence) is a Lovian novel written by Michál Ilava in 1895. The original version is written in Oceana. Oos Wes Ilava translated it to English in 2008. English version Intro There she is! The whore with fifteen pustules on her face. She's riding through Bratislave on a wounded horse. Under the trees the smell of unvictorious glory can be tasted. Where the roots of the willow and the lime tree meet and become one, she is waiting, but not on men. Where the lights of darkness join the road of death and the sparks of fire lighten up our town, she is waiting, but not on men. The crumpled lands of the toe of a nation are not hers. Her look is penetrating. She doesn't want to show her weakness, even though she is the weakest of all. Screaming words of unknown origin, whose meaning can't be found out. She does not belong here, this is not her place. Up there, behind the highest eyes, where the trees are like hair, she lives. She is afraid, she does not want to be alive. It wasn't her choice to live, she hasn't made herself. Far away, where she found birth, the dictators of the unknown rule. Those who say that all of their sins and bad ideas weren't theirs. They will be punished, they won't survive the apocalypse of the new earth. Earthquakes will soon follow and all bad names and all bad people will be washed away. Major floods will soon arrive. They will kill everybody who is lazy and does not work. Everybody with lots of money, with lots of eyes, pointed at their backs. And the whore she watches, she watches how day becomes night. Her voice is soundless. The look in her face can tell more than a million of her lies. She is waiting, but not on men. Chapter I On the fields where once were battles, victories and defeats, the blood of a young farmboy falls on the ground. His arm is bleeding. When the whore bends her body without supplesness towards the bleeding farmboy, she takes a close eye. She takes the farmboy to a tree and the daemons of the new earth fly towards her. With her witchy eyes she walks through the forest of the one-eyed monk. She leaves the bleeding farmboy. From far away sounds of unknown languages arrive at her ear. She hears words she doesn't understand. When she listens very carefully, she hears: "Saanko tarjota teille jotain juotavaa?" She doesn't understand what it means, but it is the voice of Keilkiillaa, the one-eyed monk. A cup of fresh blood falls out of the sky. The whore is drinking it. Then, on a drowned goat, the monk arrives. With his one arm, five legs and one eye, which is hanging out of his face, he sings. He sings songs in languages from his Uralic ancestors. He says: "Verin kä sinä hudy, ol veri poikaa manwiljaa!" The whore doesn't understand it and keeps drinking the blood. When the cup is empty, the monk grabs it and refills it. He takes the farmboy and cuts off his right arm. The blood streams into the cup and the whore shouts. Her voice is penetrating. The monk explodes and thousends of pieces fly through the air. He disappears behind the clouds. Chapter II The whore runs through the forest. She runs to a nearby corn field. Far away she sees a wine yard. She runs towards the wine yard, but she falls. A jester throws a heavy stone. It nearly hits her, but she keeps going on. The jester keeps following her. He destroys everything in his path, but he didn't succeed in destroying the whore. A dictator from a far away land visits a small village nearby. He sees the jester following the whore. The dictator, called Pop-eyed Noah I, falls in love with the whore and gets addicted to her. He beats the jester and he locks him up. The whore smiles, but tries to ignore the dictator. At night, the whore leaves the village. In the morning the dictator is very angry and searches the whore. He sets light to the complete village and commits temporary suicide. The people of the village, at least those who survived, go to the death knight. They ask him to kill the evil spirit of the dictator. The death knight goes to the village. He speaks out the following words: "Minä, Hulul Suriac, tod valkalon Noahim." He fails, the dictator gets alive again. In his furiousity he bans the death knight and kills all survivers. He continues his search for the whore. Chapter III The whore arrives in the big city of Ktuedrqyd. For the first time she can see how large it is. She can see the areas for the poor and those for the rich. The town looks very wealthy and rich and a big cathedral has been built on a hill called Grgwudhw. Millions of towers and hundreds of miles of city wall protect the city. She isn't used to this, she is only familiar with the countryside. There is a special area on the market place where people are executed. The smell of blood can be detected from miles away. The whore goes to an inn in the district of Prdw. She orders some goat milk, duck o'bread and a room. She drinks three glasses of goat milk, eats a slice of duck o'bread and picks up her key. The innkeeper says she forgets to pay. The whore answers with a question about the amount. The innkeeper says that it's fifteen ghdgfrlqs. The whore asks if he can make it cheaper. "I know something," says the innkeeper, "when everybody is sleeping, so I'll see you when it's dark." With these words the whore pays five ghdgfrlqs and leaves for a rough night in the heart of the city. She didn't know what was going to happen. Category:Book